Rewrite ${(6^{-7})(6^{3})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-7})(6^{3}) = 6^{-7+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})(6^{3})} = 6^{-4}} $